memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Luther Sloan
| Image = 220px|Luther Sloan. |Caption= Luther Sloan in 2375 |Homeworld= Earth | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Affiliation = Federation Section 31 | Marital Status = married | Spouse(s) = Jessica Sloan | Children = 1 son 1 daughter | Died = 2375 | Occupation = Section 31 operative | Assign = Director of Section 31 }} Director Luther Sloan was a male Human who was a high-ranking operative of the rogue intelligence agency known as Section 31. Biography Sloan was born on Earth near Pretoria, South Africa. Sloan graduated from Starfleet Academy, but did not study at the main campus in San Francisco, instead studying on an Academy satellite campus. Under "career goals" on his academy application, Sloan wrote that he one day wished to be the head of Starfleet Intelligence. In 2360, Sloan met with head of Starfleet Intelligence, Admiral Nyota Uhura. Upon noting Sloan's career goal, Uhura privately vowed with amusement that Sloan would never be head of S.I. while she lived. ( ) In 2371, Sloan assigned Ensign Roberta Luke to the to gather intelligence about the Maquis before that vessel was lost in the Delta Quadrant. The ensign had seemed highly attracted to Sloan, but the director spurned her advances. ( | }}) :In '' , Ensign Luke referred to Sloan as "director", implying a ranking system within Section 31. It is currently unknown which other senior operatives hold that rank, but such operatives as L'Haan and Vasily Zeitsev would seem to be possible "directors".'' In 2374, Sloan intercepted a stolen shipment of latinum from a Hamexi named Mexh Brixhta. The latinum itself was unimportant to Sloan and Section 31, but the vials that contained the latinum also contained scientific data and formulae that Section 31 needed to perfect their virus designed to eliminate the shape-shifting Founders. ( ) Later that year, Sloan attempted to recruit Dr. Julian Bashir into the agency. Bashir refused, but Sloan still considered Bashir to be an asset, and later recuited him for an assignment on Romulus. ( ) Sloan died by his own hand in 2375, after being lured to Deep Space 9 by Bashir, who needed information from Sloan in order to develop a cure for the disease that was wiping out the Founders and created by Section 31. Bashir and Miles O'Brien managed to capture Sloan and were going to interrogate him using a Romulan mind-probe device, but Sloan activated an implant in his brain, choosing suicide over allowing the secrets within his mind to be revealed to Bashir. ( ) Cole of Section 31 had read Sloan's profile of Bashir before meeting Bashir in 2376. ( |Abyss}}) Given his unpleasant memories of manipulation and subterfuge involving Sloan, Bashir was initially somewhat disturbed to discover that the of the mirror universe was a member of the Terran Rebellion when Lieutenant Nog established communication between Deep Space 9 and in January 2377. However, as Bashir was aware that his had been "something of a brute, a hot-tempered fighter with quite a vicious streak," he conceded that Sloan could have been equally different from his primary universe counterpart. ( ) Appendices Appearances 2360 * |Catalyst of Sorrows}} 2371 * | }} 2374 * * 2375 * * Connections Notes and References External link * Category:Humans Sloan, Luther Sloan, Luther Category:Humans (24th century)